The unsubstituted 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-1,6-methano-3-benzazocines have been shown to be potent analgesics which have no physical dependence capacity and a number of other desirable properties. The synthesis of a number of substituted members of this series will be undertaken with the hope that a clinically useful drug will result. A number of other ring systems, which analogy suggests might possess analgetic activity, will also be prepared and pharmacologically evaluated.